Whiskey
by KAMIKAKES
Summary: Jelsa ModernAU! A one-shot of how a certain couple fell in love with a little dog. Lola, this is for you.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to DreamWorks and Disney.**

* * *

><p>"Jackson Overland Frost, you can't be serious!"<p>

"Elsa Jean Arendelle, I am dead serious!"

"But are you sure about this? You know this means taking a really big step into our relationship."

"Snowflake, don't worry. We'll work this out together and we'll stand side by side doing this."

"I know. It just… feels so rushed."

"Come on babe, just give this a chance! What's the worst that could happen?"

Elsa have him a scared look. "We could lose the dog or it could run away!"

Jack just rolled his eyes. "That won't happen if we keep an eye on it and give it lots of love!"

"How did I let you talk me into this Jack?" she sighed as she leaned back to her seat.

"Uh… It was mostly the fact that both of us wanted a dog as children and never got one, and we talked about it for a while and then you and I agreed that we'd get a dog. But Elsa what are you so afraid of?"

Truth be told, Elsa has never had a dog for a pet. Not any other household or outdoors pet as a child. More like, in all her life. The process of having to care for a living thing made her feel unprepared and nervous.

"I just don't want be a bad pet owner," she quietly admitted.

Jack felt slight pity for his girlfriend, but already knew that he could make her feel better. As he gently took her hand he said, "Look, I'm sure that caring for an animal isn't the easiest thing in the world. I mean, look at Kristoff with Sven and Hiccup with Toothless." Elsa chuckled, knowing their friends and their troubles with their pets.

"The point is," Jack continued, "that it'll be hard at first, but with time and patience, it'll be a piece of cake! It's not easy, but it's not impossible either."

Elsa thought about it and nodded determinedly. "You know, you're right."

"Psh, of course I am, I'm me!"

"Don't be a smart ass."

Her boyfriend chuckled. "But you don't need to worry, 'cause I've always got your back," Jack finished then leaned over to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

The couple smiled at each other, said their 'okays', and exited their car. As they made their way to the animal shelter, Jack told Elsa to think of caring for a dog is practice for caring for a child. This made both of them blush at the thought of having a real family together.

* * *

><p>"So the kennels are this way."<p>

A lady dressed in uniform led the young couple through the hallway to the location where she was taking them.

The three of them were in front of a doorway when she faced her customers and asked them, "So what kind of dog are you two looking for?"

Jack and Elsa looked at each other questionably.

"Well..." Jack drawled out awkwardly. "Something that won't die right away."

After glaring at him Elsa punched Jack's arm, and he lightly hissed. She looked back at the lady and said, "We were thinking something that's obedient and properly trained. We wouldn't want to come home and see the house a total mess."

Jack nodded and added, "Also something lovable, cute and friendly. You know, let it keep his fun side."

"Basically what we're asking for is the perfect dog for us," Elsa said and Jack agreed. They smiled and held each other sweetly for the lady see what they mean. And she smiled at them.

They then entered through the doorway, where there were cages holding dogs. There were cages big and small. Some on top of others. All holding a pooch waiting to be adopted by a family who wants them.

"Please take your time and look at the dogs. Come to me if you have any questions," the lady said. Jack and Elsa thanked her and went to find a new pet.

They were seeing all sorts of dogs. From large to small; hyper to calm, long hair to short hair and etc. As much Jack and Elsa adored the canines they saw, none of them sort of 'called out for them'.

Elsa called the lady over and asked her about the different breeds and lifespans of the dogs. As she was explaining, Jack curiously bent down to see one small cage, which almost looked abandoned.

"What about this one?"

Elsa and the lady looked at him. Then Jack just opened the cage door and reached in inside. He stood back up and held a small Cocker King Charles Spaniel puppy with red and white fur and big brown eyes. Jack smiled down at the little puppy in his large arms.

"AWWWW!" Elsa cooed with a big smile on her face. She pressed her hands to her mouth to keep uncontrollable giggles from escaping her mouth.

"Ah, that's our latest member," the lady smiled. "She's female. And she's a full breed of Cocker King Charles Spaniel. They grow to be lap dogs, and are extremely intelligent and energetic. She's about a month and a half old. So what do think of her?"

All Jack could muster out was, "She's adorable! What do you think Els?"

"She's beautiful!" Elsa cooed, her smile never leaving her face. Then she shyly asked, "May I hold her?"

"Yes!" Jack held out the puppy to her. Elsa hesitated at first but she gently took her in her arms. She was surprised at how light the puppy was, and how mellow she was. Elsa already saw how fragile this little animal was as she held the puppy securely in her arms.

Jack asked, "Does she have a name?" The lady shook her head saying 'no'.

Elsa then raised her head and asked, "Where did you find her?"

"She was a stray," the lady answered solemnly, "We found her in an ally, on a cold night, hiding behind a box of empty and broken whiskey bottles."

Such cruelty animals go through sometimes. They're lost and alone and afraid. They all just want to be loved and/or unharmed. Elsa thought all this as she looked at the puppy. She went through pain, and was blessed to live to this day.

"She needs a place to call home, where people can give her the love she really needs. Just a puppy her age out all alone, she won't live."

"How long do these dogs live for?" Jack asked.

"Around nine to fourteen years, lucky if there are no illnesses or physical problems," the lady answered.

After a long time without speaking, Elsa finally said, "She needs someone who needs her. Someone who'll give her everything she deserves. Someone who'll treat her as their own." She look at Jack and the lady. "She needs me, and I need her."

Jack and the lady looked at each other. And then smiled.

* * *

><p>They were at the front desk where the lady give them paperwork with details about the puppy and tips on how to care for her. She now had an adoption sheet on the desk and asked if the couple had decided a name yet.<p>

Jack chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Then he looked at Elsa. "What should we name her Els?"

Elsa, who was still holding the small puppy, stayed silent for a few beats till she simply said, "Whiskey. Just like how she was found. Whiskey will be her name." She looked at them with a small smile.

"Well then, Whiskey it is," Jack smiled back. He and Elsa signed the paper and wrote their puppy's new name. They took the paperwork, said their goodbyes and then headed out the door.

As they walked back to their car Elsa brought the puppy, Whiskey, closer to her chest for more warmth. She's never had a pet in all her life. Her blue eyes gleamed with adoration. And when she first saw Whiskey, she knew that she was the right pet. The pet Elsa will love forever and ever till time dies. She could call Whiskey her own and treat her like her own. Even if people start calling her a 'crazy dog-lady', her love to her new puppy will be real and true for the world to see. Because Whiskey is hers, and she is Whiskey's.

* * *

><p><em>Three months later…<em>

* * *

><p>Jack and Elsa have returned to their house from a romantic night out.<p>

"Thanks for tonight Jack, I really needed it," Elsa sighed blissfully.

Jack chuckled a bit. "Anything for my snowflake." He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss, then went back to unlocking the door to their house.

Once the door was opened the couple was greeted by an energetic Whiskey jumping at their legs, happily barking that her beloved owners have returned. After being adopted three months ago, Whiskey grew larger and is now a healthy Spaniel.

"Hi my little baby! Oh I've missed you so much! I wish we could've taken you with us!" Elsa cooed as picked up her dog and seized her small head with small kisses.

Then Jack remembered something. "Oh babe, check her collar."

Elsa gave him a confused look. "Why would I check her col-" She paused at mid-sentence when she noticed a small noted attached to Whiskey's collar. She took it, unfolded it, and then read the four written letters.

_Will you marry me?_

"Elsa." She turned around to see Jack on one knee in front of her. "Ever since that day we've met three years ago, my life instantly became more magical. I'm asking for you to stand by my side, to be my rock, and lie beside me for the rest of our lives. I am madly in love you, and it would be the greatest honor if you became _Mrs. Frost_." Jack pulled out a small velvet box from his jacket's pocket. He opened it, and showed a beautiful silver ring with a sparkling snowflake on it. "Elsa Jean, will you marry me?"

Now Elsa had tears spilling down her cheeks and a big smile on her face. "YES!" she cried happily and flung herself onto her now-fiancé. Jack laughed merrily and pressed his lips on hers. The happy couple released and held onto each other tightly.

They didn't even notice Whiskey slipping away and heading stairs.

Jack and Elsa stood back up, when Jack took the ring and slipped it onto Elsa's finger. They smiled at each other and began to lean in once more. Until a bark interrupted them.

Whiskey came to them with an object in her mouth. "What's that you got girl?" Elsa picked her up and took the object.

Both her and Jack's eyes went wide.

"I-Is that a pregnancy stick?" Jack whispered.

Instead of answering, Elsa said, "I was just checking, and I thought it was a dud."

Jack slightly gulped, he was almost desperate to know what happens next. "What does it say?"

Elsa made no comment. All she did was flip the stick for Jack to see.

It read _positive_.

A wide grin began to form on Jack's face. "Do you know what this means Els?"

Soon a grin appeared on her face as well. "We're gonna be parents!"

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Jack broke into laughter as he grabbed Elsa by the waist and spun her around in the air. Honestly, the couple could not have the perfect night; a romantic dinner, getting engaged and are now expecting.

Jack finally set Elsa down, then randomly took their dog from her arms and said, "Babe hand over our Whiskey, I thought we agreed to share!" His blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

Elsa, now realizing he had made a bad pun, just shook her head and said, "Jack Frost, you and your 'jokes'."

He just chuckled. "I try! I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Jack."

They kissed once more before smiling at their dog. "And we love you too Whiskey!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story was inspired by this freakin' adorable picture I found on Pinterest. It was so cute that I nearly died from fangirling! And I was also inspired by the "Fancy Feast 'Perfect Gift'" commercial. Check it out on YouTube if you haven't seen it already!<strong>_

_**And this also goes out to Lola, my grandma's dog. She has cancer and she's got only less than two months to live. And my grandma loves that dog, like she's her baby; and so, this one-shot is dedicated to how much my grandma loves her dog. And as much as that dog annoyed me, I've always loved Lola. So please pray for her everybody!**_

_**KAMIKAKES signing out!**_


End file.
